


Утренние уроки ботаники для старшеклассников

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Пока тётя в отъезде, Питер живет под присмотром Тони Старка. И одним ясным утром на кухне в башне Старк Тауэр к ним за завтраком присоединяется человек, которого там быть не может.





	Утренние уроки ботаники для старшеклассников

— Вам необходимо дышать, если вы хотите жить, мистер Паркер, — раздался размеренный голос Пятницы. В этих звуках, как ни старался Тони, пока не было ничего по-настоящему человеческого, хотя обучение искин проходил лучшее из всех, что можно было только вообразить. Возможно, именно эта монотонность и не повлияла на то, что Питер Паркер продолжал давиться шоколадными шариками вместо того, чтобы нормально вдохнуть.  
Тони тут же пришёл на выручку. Ну, в этом своём — совершенно извращённом — понимании. Он звонко шлёпнул Питера между лопаток, отчего полупережеванная каша вылетела изо рта, хотя от этого стало только хуже.  
— Тони, ты прикончить его решил?  
Крепкие объятия заставили Питера вздрогнуть, но последовавший за ними приём Геймлиха тут же выбил из него последние разумные мысли. Сила, которая была к нему приложена, даже для супер-Паучка была сверхчеловеческой. Остатки шариков, попавшие в дыхательные пути, резво выскочили, позволяя Питеру снова вдохнуть.  
— Вы же... Я же... Я же вас знаю! — выпалил он, забыв о том, что спасителей нужно в первую очередь благодарить, а не пытаться сообщить им, что видео, которое показывали с Капитаном Америкой в школах, было реально отстойным. — Но...   
Осознание происходящего заставляло спину покрываться тремя слоями ледяных мурашек.  
— Вы же военный преступник... Вас же ищут!   
— Видимо, настолько плохо, что никак не могут найти. Видимо, пропал бесследно. Хотя... Вот же он! — Тони ткнул в сторону Капитана вилкой. — Жив, здоров, почти бессмертен — и сидит на кухне пентхауса в самом известном здании Нью-Йорка.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Питер, но потом осёкся. Только для того, чтобы потом в голос закричать: — Охренеть, Капитан Америка! Без костюма вас почти и не узнать!  
— Ага, — продолжал вставлять свои веские ремарки Старк. — Такое, знаешь, случается. Когда ты супергерой и Мститель. Все эти костюмы, маски, защита личной информации. Всё то, мистер Паркер, чего вы избегаете.  
— Э! — Невозможно было не возмутиться. — Я вообще-то ношу и костюм, и маску, и никому не рассказываю!  
— Нэд, — Старк отогнул большой палец, — я, — указательный, — Хэппи, — средний, — он, — безымянным Старк сначала ткнул в сторону всё ещё молчавшего Капитана, — и Мэй, — пришлось на мизинец. — И хотя твоя очаровательная, кхм, тётушка обещала молчать, но, как минимум пятеро знали о твоей личности ещё до того, как ты официально стал мстителем.  
— Это не считается, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Питер. — Она же обещала. Значит, никому не скажет. И Хэппи обещал, что проследит за этим.  
— Я бы предпочёл поверить Хэппи. Про меня же он до сих пор ничего никому не сказал.  
— Обалдеть, — снова озарило Питера. — Капитан Америка! Настоящий!  
— Во всех местах, — хмыкнул Тони, но Питер не обратил внимания. До него только что по-настоящему дошла вся странность ситуации.  
— Стоп. — Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как продолжить. — Семь утра. Пентхаус Тони Старка. Я, Тони Старк и Капитан Америка.  
— И ты всего лишь на первом месте в этом списке?  
— Можешь звать меня Стив, — одновременно сказали Стив и Тони.  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Он здесь живёт. Такое бывает, когда... Знаешь, когда двое взрослых людей встречаются, нравятся друг другу, начинают жить вместе, потом женятся. Ты можешь это помнить — то же самое случилось с Хэппи и твоей тётей. Про тычинки с пестиками рассказывать или уже сам всё нашёл через приватный режим просмотра?  
— В нашем случае нужно про пестики и пестики.  
Капитан Америка — Стив, блин, Стив! Сложно называть Капитаном Америкой парня, который сидит с тобой за столом на кухне и насыпает в чашку шоколадные шарики с горкой, — был сама невозмутимость. Тони тоже не особенно переживал из-за того, что происходило. Хотя черт его знает. Может, у миллиардеров и Железных людей это в порядке вещей: укрывать у себя беглого военного преступника, кормить его сухим завтраком и между делом сообщать, что они встречаются.  
Охренеть!  
Вот бы рассказать кому — так не поверят же.  
Мысли о том, что с кем-то можно поделиться открывшимися тайнами, пока ещё посещали голову Питера Паркера, хотя всё реже и реже — сказывались уроки Тони и Хэппи. Но ситуация была невероятной, как её ни поверни, и у Питера в груди будто салюты на четвёртое июля взрывались от того, что он чувствовал и пытался одним бесконечным потоком произнести.  
— Тебе не стоит забывать про пробелы, — вклинился в его бесконечные восторги и вопросы Тони. — Они помогают понимать, о чем вообще ты сейчас говоришь. А лучше — доедай свою яичницу. Весь этот карнавал порядком утомляет.  
Тарелка, которую аккуратно поставил на стол один из бесчисленных манипуляторов Тони, была Питером даже не замечена. Во все глаза он наблюдал за тем, как пытавшийся скрыть улыбку Стив поглощал свой завтрак, которого хватило бы на роту или полк — хрен знает, где людей больше. Он просто ел, Тони просто допивал кофе, а Питер просто обалдевал от того, какой сюрприз ему преподнесло это утро. К большой радости собравшихся (кроме него самого, конечно), он всё ещё молчал, но это было только затишьем перед бурей.  
— Нет, серьёзно! Вы здесь! Я же думал, что вы враги! И... И ведь все думают, что вы — враги.  
— Те, кому нужно, так не думают, — осадил его Тони. — Все знают, что он тут живёт.  
— Как это — все?  
— Все, кому нужно знать. Неужели ты думаешь, что никто из Мстителей, например, не нашёл бы его даже в Антарктиде? Не то, чтобы я намекал на его особенную любовь к льдинам.  
Тони даже не поежился под возмущенным взглядом Стива Роджерса.  
— Но... Полиция? Военные? Интерпол или что там ищет международных преступников?  
— Хм. Давай-ка подумаем, Питер. Возьмём абстрактную ситуацию: ты — международный преступник, объявленный в розыск по всему миру. А я — главный потерпевший и ищу тебя так усиленно, что не жалею на это никаких средств и... и средств. Но при этом ты живёшь в моем доме, а у твоих друзей — Мстителей, я напоминаю, — есть все возможности вмешиваться, руководить или просто наблюдать за процессом поимки. Велики ли шансы, что тебя найдут?  
— Нулевые?  
— Верный ответ. Поэтому успокойся, Питер, и просто доедай свой завтрак. У нас на сегодня большие планы.  
— Какие? — тут же оживился Питер. — Мы куда-то едем?  
— Ну, если вспомнить, что я обещал твоей тете присматривать за тобой во время всего их медового месяца, то мой официальный ответ — мы едем в Диснейленд, где максимум, что ты сможешь сделать — это покататься на детской карусели и выпить молочный коктейль.  
— А на самом деле? — от предвкушения у Питера окончательно пропал аппетит, зато усидеть на месте оказалось просто невозможно. Но пришлось дожидаться, пока Тони и Стив закончат есть. Только после этого Старк ответил:  
— Пим сегодня обещал показать нам что-то грандиозное, так что приглашены все Мстители. Думаю, тебя тоже не разочарует.  
Про Хэнка Пима Питер до этого только слышал, хотя его работу оценил ещё в своём первом деле, тогда, в Германии. То, как ставший ростом с небоскрёб Муравей разметал нападавших на него самолётом, не могло не произвести впечатление.  
Но больше возможности увидеть что-то новое и настолько же крутое, Питера заботило другое. Подавив колыхнувшееся в душе волнение и отчаянно стараясь не краснеть, он спросил:  
— А Наташа тоже будет?  
— Пестики и тычинки, Тони. Обязательно расскажи ему об этом, когда вернёмся.  
О, конечно, мрачно подумал Питер, когда услышал это. Теперь и Капитан Америка над ним прикалывался. Тоже мне, военный герой-любовник. Они с Тони просто два сапога пара. Точнее, пара — два пестика.  
Ботаники недоделанные.  
Мужской репродуктивный орган - это тычинка, злорадно подумал Питер, но вслух ничего не сказал.


End file.
